Just Call Tech Support
by Sapphire Smoke
Summary: Parker wants boyfriends. Plural. SEQUEL TO 'IT'S CALLED TRUTH OR DARE'. •Hardison/Parker/Eliot•


**Title:** Just Call Tech-Support**  
Author:** Sapphire Smoke**  
Fandom:** Leverage  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing** Hardison/Parker/Eliot  
**Length:** 6025 words  
**Sequel:** Sequel to_ It's Called Truth or Dare_  
**Summary:** Parker wants boyfriends. Plural.  
**Warnings:** It's mostly smut with a little plot thrown in the mix. Also, this is the lesbian's *points to self* first time at writing gay smut and penises tend to perplex her a bit, so be gentle lol. I tried.

"I want to watch you have butt-sex with Hardison."

Eliot blinks. There are at least three things entirely wrong with what was going on at the present moment. Or at least, three major things, he's sure if he needs to find more he could rattle off a list as long as the Mississippi River itself. But as of right now, just three main fucked up things that he would like to point out.

Number one, it was said by Parker. Which wouldn't be a surprise except its being said by Parker in_ his _house in the middle of_ his_ living room after he knows he's locked the door. Plus, he _was_, up until a few moments ago anyway; pretty sure Parker didn't know where he lived. The only two people who knew were Nate and Hardison, or at least he thought. He was obviously wrong, seeing as Parker was standing in front of him and almost gave him a heart attack.

And she was _this close _to getting a knife thrown at her. Thank God Eliot's got good reflexes; otherwise she'd be attached to the door in a very unpleasant way.

Number two, the fact that Parker just used the term 'butt-sex'. Seriously?

And number three, for the love of all things on God's green earth, Parker was standing there in a _skirt._ Which wouldn't be a problem on any other girl except that it's _Parker_, and he's never seen her wear anything outside of comfortable pants. It was denim and short and tight and Eliot can't think of any other reason she'd be wearing it except to manipulate him by provoking sexual thoughts. Which was working by the way, the sexual thoughts, but not the manipulation. No, he refused to be manipulated by her _again_.

"There are so many things wrong with this situation I don't even know where to begin," Eliot finally says, looking at her like she might possibly be an alien from another planet.

Parker doesn't smile, doesn't move, she just asks, "So will you?"

Eliot can feel a migraine coming on so he gets himself off of his couch and crosses the living room, walking right past her. She's following him, of course. "How did you even get in here?" he asks her, though he knows there's not much of a point to it, she is a thief after all, but he could have sworn he took precautions against stuff like this.

He's in the bathroom now, rummaging through his medicine cabinet to find some aspirin. When he closes the cabinet he sees her behind him in the mirror, looking at him innocently. "The air vent."

Of course, why didn't he think of that?

Eliot pops the pills into his mouth, swallowing them without water. Parker still stares at him, waiting for his answer. "Have you never heard of a door?" he asks her, though he's sure that question is pretty pointless too.

"I don't like them," she tells him, following him out of the bathroom and back into the living room. It's like having a very annoying shadow, or the devil on your shoulder. "They usually have locks."

"For a reason," Eliot says, flopping back down on the couch. He picks up his beer that he was previously drinking, because God knows he _needs_ it now, and stares at her. She stares back.

"Parker, sit down," he tells her, only because the fact that she's standing over him looking at him expectantly is starting to unnerve him a bit. She sits next to him, yet still stares. Eliot sighs.

Where to even begin?

"I know me, you, and Hardison had our little thing a week ago," he starts, trying to explain something to her but pretty sure she's still not going to hear anything he says unless it's the word 'yes'. "But have you not noticed anything since then?"

Parker blinks, thinks for a moment than says, "No?" Of course not, Eliot thinks, that would require looking outside of what she wants and see reality.

He tries again, "Anything about Hardison?" Another blank stare. Eliot takes a deep breath, realizing he's going to have to spell everything out for her. "Hardison's been acting weird. Barely talks to us, barely looks at us. You haven't noticed?"

"Oh, that?" Parker asks, suddenly understanding what he's talking about. She shrugs, "I thought it was just his time of the month."

"Guys don't have a 'time of the month', Parker," Eliot tells her with a little sigh, taking another sip of his beer to suppress the growing pain in his temples. When was that aspirin going to kick in?

"Tell that to RuPaul."

"RuPaul doesn't—" Eliot starts, getting frustrated, but then stops and just shakes his head. There was no point to arguing with her right now. "The point is, I think he's feeling a little uncomfortable about the whole thing."

"Why?" Parker asks, clearly confused. She looks at Eliot intently and asks him, "Are you?"

"The difference between me and Hardison is that while I accept things that happen because they just _did_ and there's not much I can do about that, he dwells on them and probably overanalyzes them. He's a computer nerd, Parker. He thinks a lot."

"So how do we fix it?" she asks him, smiling now. She puts her hand on Eliot's leg in encouragement, but ever since the Truth or Dare incident, everytime she's near him (and Hardison too, for that matter) all he can think about is sex. So Parker touching him wasn't helping him at all in the way of actually _thinking._

"Parker, we are not your sex dolls that you can just take out and play with whenever you want," Eliot says. There, he told her. Hmph.

Parker shifts her position on the couch, moving one leg up just slightly to rest it next to him, which unfortunately (or very fortunately) spread her legs just wide enough to let Eliot see that she was not wearing any underwear under that very tight and very short skirt.

The movement seems natural enough, but he knows her game. He's played it before and she's… she's _not_…

What was he saying?

"You're my friends," she says finally, correcting him. She's looking at him, and he's looking at her, but not at her face. Did she just say something?

"What?" he asks, distracted.

"Friends," she repeats. "Me, you, Hardison. Friends." He can hear a hint of amusement in her voice though, and he knows she knows what she's doing. The sneaky little bitch. "I mean I think anyway, I've never really had them."

Eliot looks up at her face then, she's got the slightest hint of a smirk on her face, but Eliot can also tell that she's serious about not being sure if they're her friends or not. "Friends don't usually fuck each other, Parker," he tells her, trying with all his effort to not look down again.

"Why not?" she asks. She shifts again, exposing herself more like she doesn't know she's doing it, and slides her hand just a bit further up his thigh.

This really wasn't fair.

"Because that's what boyfriends and girlfriends do," he tells her, his eyes flicking down for a moment but then back up to her face. Her face, Eliot_. Her face_.

"Oh," she says, suddenly exclaiming with a bigger smile on her face. "Then you guys can both be my boyfriends then!"

Eliot's sure his brain just disintegrated.

"What?" he asks her in shock, no longer thinking about Parker being panty-less. Did he just sign up for something he didn't know about?

"Yeah!" Parker exclaims, suddenly having figured everything out. "Let's go tell Hardison!"

And for the love of all things holy, she takes out her cell phone and starts dialing. "No!" Eliot says, grabbing the phone away from the thief. "Parker, you… we—ugh." He has no idea what he's saying, what he's even supposed to say to this.

"What?" she asks him, not seeing the _huge gaping holes_ in her plan of action.

"Parker, you can't just tell someone they're going to be your boyfriend," he says, hoping for once she'd understand.

"Don't you want to be my boyfriend, Eliot?" she asks him.

Eliot blinks, his gears screeching to a halt. Blank stare, more blinking. Stare, blink, stare, blink.

"Eliot? Are you broken?"

Good question. Probably.

He shakes his head, attempting to get his mind from repeating the dreaded question over and over again. _Don't you want to be my boyfriend, Eliot? _Dear lord.

"That's a complicated question," he finally tells her, because it is. Sure he has been thinking a lot recently about fucking Parker. In the office, on the job, in the bathroom, it never really mattered. And sure, he might have thought once or twice or maybe a bit more than that about including Hardison, and only once about _just_ Hardison, but still.

"I thought it was a yes or no question," Parker says, confused. She's looking at him, her legs still slightly spread, her business all out in the open for Eliot to stare at all he wants.

"It… it _is_, but that doesn't mean it's not complicated," he replies. Look at her face. _HER FACE._

"But I like you both, and you both like having sex with me, so I don't get it."

Eliot tries to maneuver the conversation away from that particular question so he didn't feel put on the spot anymore, "Have you even talked to Hardison about all this yet?"

"No, you're first. You're easier."

Easier? Eliot is sure he should feel mildly offended by that.

"What do you mean?" he asks, the slight offence seeping into his voice. She smiles, that awful smile that means she's about to make you do something that you didn't think you wanted to do, and her hand that's on his thigh slides off and up her own, resting her hand lightly between her legs.

Then she starts moving it.

Eliot has absolutely no idea what the original conversation was. Parker's slowly putting on a show in front of him, sliding her fingers in places he never thought he'd see them go. Dreamed about seeing them go there, last night actually, but never thought he'd actually_ see_ it. He's transfixed.

"Be my boyfriend," she says slowly, in the low deep sexy voice she used right after she tricked Sophie into making out with her. Her fingers go inside her and she lets out this little sound and… Eliot's hard. Rock fucking hi-how-you-doing-ma'am hard.

"Alright," he says automatically, staring. What did she just ask? Shit, it doesn't matter.

"And Alec's boyfriend too?" she coaxes, letting her head fall back against his leather couch, her lips parted just slightly. She's panting a little, her fingers moving inside herself with skilled precision.

"Whatever you want," Eliot says, not caring what the hell she's even talking about anymore. He just kind of wants his tongue where her fingers are right now.

"Yay!" she exclaims. Then suddenly her fingers are gone and she's sitting upright. Eliot blinks, what in the fuck just happened?

He looks at her, finally realizing what it was she was mumbling about that entire time. He points a finger at her, his own breathing slightly irregular. "That was not fucking fair."

She just smiles and hands him his phone, which he's _sure_ he never took out of his back pocket. "Get him to come over, I'm really horny now."

Eliot just looks at her, and he's sure he's staring at the devil right now. But he takes the phone anyway, his damn phone _back,_ and says, "You know I can't just be like 'hey, come over so me and Parker can fuck you', right? We're going to have to trick him over here and then seduce him."

He can't believe these words are actually coming out of his mouth right now.

"Then do it," she says, fidgeting a little. "I'm all wet. You can tell him that if you want."

Good god, yeah okay, he's calling now. His fingers dial his new boyfriend's number as he stares at his new girlfriend sitting next to him, looking at him like if he doesn't make this happen she might die.

His life is so screwed up.

"Hardison, get over here. My computer's broken," he says when Hardison answers, thinking of the first thing that popped into his head. Which is surprising in and of itself that he can even_ form_ a thought right now.

"What's wrong with it?" Hardison asks, though doesn't sound like he cares very much.

"I don't fucking know, there's a big blue screen and it won't go away. Come over here and fix it." Eliot knows he's being awfully demanding, but his dick is hard and there's no room for formalities like please and thank you.

"Call tech support."

A heavy sigh. "I _am_ calling tech support, Hardison. That would be you."

Hardison's turn to sigh now, and Eliot's getting frustrated. He knows the boy's all feeling weird about what went on, but come on. He needs to get over it. And get over _here. _Now.

"Fine," he says finally. "But I got to leave after, I got things to do."

"Whatever, just come over. Bye." Rushed, needy, desperate. He hangs up the phone and looks at Parker, who's eyes are big, needing to know what's going on. "He's coming," he tells her. She smiles wide and leans it, kissing him on the lips.

Eliot closes his eyes, the throbbing in his lower extremities getting progressively more demanding, but he knows he has to wait. When they break she says, "Thank you."

"You owe me head," he says in a flat voice, half kidding. Parker tilts her head though and doesn't seem to get the joking aspect of it.

"Okay, do you want it now?"

Okay, maybe having Parker as his girlfriend might have its upsides. He was about to say no, wait for Hardison, but then he knew by the time Hardison even got here he'd probably have a bad case of blue balls, and they can't properly trick him into another threesome if Eliot's in pain.

"Yeah, now would be good."

Before Hardison got there, Eliot and Parker had already formed a plan of action. Parker climbed back up into the air vent, waiting. Eliot banged on his computer keyboard so much that he did make it end up having some kind of error, though it ended up being a black screen, not a blue one. But close enough.

When there was finally a knock on the door, Eliot goes to answer it. Swinging it open he sees Hardison, who's wearing a white wife beater and jeans, showing off all of his nice muscular stomach from the tightness of it. Eliot wants to just jump him right there.

What is going on with him? He's starting to think Parker has some sort of mind control powers. He really wasn't _this_ gay an hour ago.

"Computer?" Hardison asks, skipping all formalities. Eliot can see he really doesn't want to be there. Eliot points at the living room.

"In there."

Hardison crosses to the living room, followed by Eliot who for some reason finds himself staring at the other man's ass. Well, if calling 'tech-support' wasn't the plotline to some gay porn, he didn't know what was, so it was valid.

"You said it was a blue screen, this is black," Hardison says as he sits down at it, but not before looking at him like he's mentally retarded.

"I'm color-blind," Eliot responds.

"Color-blind people don't confuse black and blue, Eliot."

"Can you just fix it?" Eliot asks, annoyed with himself for saying it in the first place. He sits back on the couch behind him, grabbing the new beer he had to get himself once Parker apparently had to display how his old one can fit in many different places. He smirked to himself.

"Yeah, I can fix it," Hardison says, though is still looking at Eliot funny. He wipes the smirk off of his face and instead chooses to do a Parker and stare at him blankly. It works for her, after all.

"Are you high or something, dude?" Hardison asks him, but turns to the computer screen and starts typing. Apparently doing a Parker didn't work out as well as he expected.

"What? No," Eliot says, narrowing his eyes at him in offense. Parker's always weird, why doesn't she ever get asked if she's high? Then Eliot blinked, maybe she always was. But no, nevermind, Parker doesn't like drugs. He forgot.

Why is he rambling in his head?

Thankfully, the conversation was interrupted by Parker falling from the ceiling with a loud thump, right into the middle of the floor. Hardison screams like a little girl and falls off of the computer chair. It takes every ounce of strength Eliot has in him not to bust out laughing and to keep to the plan.

"Parker!" Eliot exclaims, putting on an act of high annoyance.

"Hi," she says, and waves. Smile in place, looking at both boys.

"Wha—what is she…? How did—_Where_ did she…?" Hardison starts to ask, rambling and staring at the ceiling in shock as he picks himself off the floor.

"She just kind of does that sometimes," Eliot says in explanation. He turns to Parker and continues the act. "_Doors_, Parker. We talked about doors."

"But it's not as much fun," she says with a smile and comes over to Hardison, who has successfully picked himself off of the floor and is back in the computer chair. "Hi Hardison! What are you doing here?"

"I'm… _me?_ What are _you_ doing here?" Hardison asks, clearly not understanding why Parker felt the need to come through Eliot's ceiling in such a random and abrupt manner.

"Eliot said we could hang out tonight," Parker tells him, smiling wide. Eliot studies Hardison, trying to gage his reaction. Hardison's eyes flicker to Eliot, and he doesn't look too happy about it. Good, jealousy was just the thing they needed. Proved a point, at least. "But this is so much better! Hardison, you're going to stay and hang out, right?"

The poor boy doesn't know what to do. Eliot watches him have conflicting emotions pass over his face, debating on if it'd be a good idea or not since he clearly feels uncomfortable with the three of them being together again at the moment, or if he should tell her no and see her face fall. Eliot knows how much Hardison likes to please Parker, disappointing her is never usually an option.

"Um, well I did have something to do later…" Hardison starts, still not knowing what direction he should go in.

"Like what? Play with the rest of your guild?" Eliot responds, smirking a bit, needing to tease his geekiness. He just can't help it.

Hardison points at him, offended. "Okay, _first_ of all—" but Parker interrupts him.

"Please, Hardison! Please, please, pleaaaasse?" She's jumping up and down just slightly now, being extremely adorable (Eliot so did no just use the word _adorable_ in his head, oh my god) and batting her eyelashes at Hardison.

Hardison's wall is crumbling, it's obvious. Finally the boy sighs and says, "Fine, okay. If it means that much to you."

Parker squeals a bit in delight then says: "Can we play a party game then?"

Hardison looks like he might have a stroke.

Eliot flashes her a look. That was _not_ part of the plan. She blinks at Eliot, not understanding, then looks at Hardison. Her eyes go wide and she nods to Eliot in a way that wasn't the subtlest, though shows that she gets it, and revises, "I mean bake a cake? Eliot cooks, don't you Eliot?"

She seriously just tried to cover up 'playing a game' with 'baking a cake'. Apparently she doesn't understand that those two sentences sound _nothing_ alike. Eliot inwardly groans, this might be proving more difficult than originally anticipated.

"Or we could just watch TV, have a couple drinks, and just chill out," Eliot says, trying desperately to cover up Parker's mistake.

Hardison's looking between the two of them, and Eliot's got a sinking feeling he knows something's going on. But he doesn't say anything in regards to that, instead he says, "I think a drink is highly needed, yes."

Eliot smiles and gets up to go into the kitchen, followed by Parker who exclaims, "I'll help!" He's pretty sure that migraine is coming back.

"You're going to blow it," Eliot hisses at her as they close the kitchen door and he grabs some glasses from the cabinet.

"Sorry," she says, coming up behind him. Her thumbs hook through his belt loops and she pulls him back a bit closer to her. He closes his eyes for a minute, willing to test his control. He can't fuck Parker right here in the kitchen, he needs to wait. But her hands are traveling under his pants now, making him inhale sharply as she wraps her tiny hand around his cock. "I'm just still really wet," she says.

"We can't—not _here_, Parker. Wait," he tells her, but she's moving her hand, her skilled little hand, making him forget what's going on again. "Fuck," he mutters softly.

"You already got to get off, I didn't," she reminds him softly, coaxing him up to full height. Then she leans in and whispers in his ear, ruining any chance for escape, "And I really want to feel you inside me."

That was it; he turned around then, pushing Parker back up against the far wall and lifts her up as he unzips his pants. She wraps her legs around him and he slides in her quickly, the only good use for that _damn_ skirt, making her gasp softly. "Quickly," he tells her softly, "And _quietly."_ He has to stress quiet, knowing how loud Parker can be.

Parker just nods, grabbing onto his back as he thrusts into her, making her gasp hard and her nails dig into his flesh. Everytime he moves in, she bangs the wall she's up against a little harder, so he has to just press her completely against it and bounce her up and down, otherwise Hardison will definitely come in there.

"Oh my god, Eliot," she moans softly in his ear, panting with every thrust of his hips into her. "Umphh, _harder_," she tells him, and he does so. Hoping to God the sound of their skin slapping against each other doesn't alert the hacker, he fucks her so much harder, needing to get her off quickly or else Hardison might come at him with a butcher knife since he doesn't know what's _really _going on.

He feels her contract hard around him, which makes him let out a muffled sound of his own orgasm as he crashes his lips to hers, trying to silence both of them. When they're done he lets her go and she slumps back against the wall, out of breath.

Eliot zips up his pants, not believing they actually just _did_ that, and turns to get the drinks before the other man decides to check on what's taking them so long. He watches out of his peripheral vision Parker smooth out her hair and then pick up his…

"Not my dish towel!" he says, turning to her as she uses it to wipe herself.

"What did you want me to do? Go out there with it dripping down my legs?" she asks him, legitimately confused. Eliot just shook his head as she fixed her skirt, pulling it down.

"Just throw it out, please," he says, giving up. He pours three whiskey on the rocks and picks them up and the bottle and gets the hell out of the kitchen, Parker following after she's disposed of the towel.

"Fixed your computer," Hardison says. "What took you guys so long?" He's looking at them funny again. Eliot looks down to make sure he really did zip up his pants. Yup, he did. He looks over at Parker. Nothing wrong, she looks presentable.

"Couldn't find the whiskey," Eliot says, handing him a glass.

Hardison gets up and follows them over the couch, which Parker and Eliot sit at each end up, making sure Hardison would end up in the middle of them. He does. Eliot smiles and takes a sip of his drink. Man that hits the spot. Nothing like a little alcohol after sex.

Or before sex.

Hardison looks at Eliot, who's still smiling. "Aren't you going to turn on the TV?"

"What? Oh, right," Eliot said, remembering what the hell was really going on now and turns it on... to porn. "Oops," he says, about to change it (or pretend he's about to change it) when Parker reaches over and snatches the remote out of his hand.

"No! I want to watch this!" she says… _and puts the remote down her shirt_. Eliot tries so hard not to laugh at the look on Hardison's face.

"Why do you want to watch _porn?"_ Hardison asks, perplexed.

"They have nice stories."

That _does_ make Eliot laugh. So hard in fact that he spills his drink on himself by accident. "Shit," he says, but is still laughing.

"Just take it off," Parker says, though is still staring at the television. Of course, its of two men and woman. That was the plan.

The shirt however, was not, but it seemed to fit in nicely. Eliot stands up and locks eyes with Hardison for a moment before he slowly peels off his shirt, exposing his nice (if he does say so himself) stomach and pecks to the boy.

Hardison chokes on an ice cube.

Parker slaps him on the back automatically, still staring at the television. Hardison coughs a couple times, but he'll be okay. Eliot sits back down and pours himself another drink, trying hard to pretend to not notice Hardison's stress from the situation.

"Uh, you guys?" Hardison starts, fidgeting a bit from being uncomfortable, but he's shushed by Parker.

"Quiet, I want to watch this!"

Eliot takes a sip of his drink to stop himself from laughing. He really needs to stop looking at Hardison's facial expressions… he might burst an artery. Instead he chooses to sit back, relax, and watch the porn on the television like Parker.

God, he hopes this works.

"She's so lucky," Parker finally says, sighing and sitting back a bit against the couch as she takes the remote out of her shirt, sure now that Hardison won't take it. She puts one of her legs up on the coffee table and Eliot can't see it, but he knows that if she shifts just a bit to her right, both him and Hardison will be seeing something very pretty.

"Why?" Hardison asks, pouring himself another drink. All of a sudden he seemed to have gotten very thirsty.

"She gets two boyfriends," she tells him, then turns her face to look at him. It's a look that no man could ever read even if they studied it for years, and then her head is turned back to the television. "I'd love two boyfriends."

Hardison downs his drink in one sip. Eliot picks up the bottle and offers, "Another?" He smiles at him. Hardison doesn't even notice and just nods, holding out his glass.

More silence except for the moans coming from the television and three glasses of whiskey later for Hardison, Parker turns to him again. Her breathings picked up, and Eliot can see the porn is turning her on again. He's be lying if he said it wasn't doing anything for him either, and has had his hands conveniently over his bulge in his pants for the last five minutes now.

"Hardison?" she asks, her voice much lower than usual. She puts her legs underneath her and hoists herself up, moving closer to the boy on her knees. He's looking at her, possibly terrified, or possibly turned on. It was hard to tell. "You really like me, right?"

Hardison doesn't look like he can breathe very well, and shifts his eyes to look at Eliot. But instead of finding him looking at Parker like she's crazy as usual, he finds him eyeing Hardison like a hungry dog waiting for a big chunk of meat.

"Uh.. um…" Hardison stutters a bit, looking back over at Parker. "Yeah? I-I do. You're…" but he doesn't finish his sentence, because Parker's half straddling him now. But she just looks like she's being Parker, all up in someone's business just because she doesn't know she's not supposed to be… until she shifts a bit and Hardison see's _exactly_ what her bottom line is.

"Holy mother of Zeus," he gasps out, his eyes wide. She bits her bottom lip innocently, and suddenly Eliot's finding himself getting closer to Hardison as well.

"We had a thought," Eliot starts, his hand falling to rest on Hardison's leg. The hacker looks at him, wide-eyed. "Well, _Parker _had a thought," he corrects himself with a little smirk. "About an arrangement."

"Mhm," Parker says, and ever so slightly lifts her skirt up a bit higher. Eliot can see she's wet again, completely fucking _soaked_ actually, so much that a large wet spot was beginning to form on Hardison's jeans were she was sitting. "I want you both to be my boyfriends," she says, a smile on her face, her hand traveling up her own thigh.

"Y-You… you what?" Hardison asks, staring at Parker's hand that has now made it between her legs.

"I kind of want to be your boyfriend too," Eliot says, admitting it out loud finally. He nods at Parker, though his hand is beginning to unzip Hardison's jeans. "And her my girlfriend."

"Please say yes, Hardison," Parker says with a bit of a pleading tone as she slides her fingers over herself, getting them wet. Then she brings them up to Hardison's lips, tracing them with her fingers.

"I think I'm going to have a heart attack," Hardison says, but licks his lips automatically. "Fuck," he groans, then gasps hard as Eliot's hand is wrapped around his cock, which was already hard by that time. He pulls it out and starts stroking it softly.

"Say yes," Parker pushes with a sweet smile, but followed by a seductive smirk. Hardison's eyes are closed by this time and he's moaning softly, letting Eliot do whatever he wants to him.

"Yes," he gasps out finally, not being able to think straight anymore. Eliot watches Parker get the biggest smile he thinks he's ever seen the girl have in his life before she kisses him, letting her tongue claim his mouth.

"Move, Parker," Eliot tells her, making her move her leg that was in his way. She moves it, still kissing Hardison passionately, and then Eliot did something he never thought he would do and ducked his head down, wrapping his mouth around Hardison.

"Mpphh, God," Hardison gasps out between kisses from Parker. Eliot never really had any interest in doing this before, but it was just there, looking _really _fucking pretty, so he just had to. After a bit, Parker breaks the kiss and backs up, getting out of the way of her show.

"I want to watch," she tells the two boys, and all Hardison can do is just mumble something incoherently because of what Eliot's mouth was doing for him. Eliot's pretty much just mimicking the movements of what all of his old girlfriends used to do to him, and by the sounds Hardison was making it seemed to be working. His hand had come down to tangle in Eliot's hair, thrusting his hips as to go deeper down his throat.

Wow, Eliot just found out he doesn't seem to have a gag reflex. Well, that's helpful.

He pushes his head down further so that all of Hardison is inside his mouth, making Hardison moan hard. "Fuck, Eliot," he gasps out, and Eliot can tell he's close. He takes his mouth off of him and works the rest with his hand, until Hardison cums hard, shooting it up over his shoulder and onto the wall behind them.

Oh well, that can be washed. Or painted over, the hell with it.

"Take off your pants and get on your hands and knees," Eliot tells him, starting to undo his own pants. Parker's naked on the other side of the couch, leg's spread and hand rubbing herself softly as she watches them in anticipation.

"What?" Hardison gasps out, coming down from his high.

"I promised Parker something," Eliot explains. "Just do it." Hardison doesn't argue, especially when he finally takes notice of Parker, who's fingers are sliding over her clit roughly, making her emit groans of pleasure as she watches. He takes off his pants and get's on his hands and knees on the couch, right in front of Parker, her good area all up in his face. He goes to taste it but she holds up her hand.

"Just watch," she tells him with a smirk. She starts to put on a show for Hardison, sliding her fingers over her clit, pressing on it, making herself moan. Then she's spreading herself for him, and Hardison already looks like he's going to blow just from watching her.

Eliot grabs the lube out of the end table drawer (because really, you always need to keep lube in every room of the house) and gets himself ready while Hardison's being nicely distracted. Then he's behind him, hands on his hips, sliding his lubed fingers up the crack of his ass and then inside him, making Hardison moan hard and lurch forward a bit.

"Oh god," Parker moans, watching Eliot violate Hardison in all the best ways and she slides her fingers in herself, moving herself down some on the couch so she was right in Hardison's face, but just far enough away that his tongue wouldn't be able to reach her. The sweetest torture.

Then Eliot's fingers are being replaced by his cock, sliding in slowly so as not to hurt him. Hardison moans and clenches around him hard, pulling him in deeper. Eliot gasps out, not expecting Hardison to be so tight, so hot, and to feel so fucking_ good_ inside.

"Fuck him, Eliot!' Parker pants out. Then she moans hard as Eliot can see her curl her fingers against her g-spot, and Eliot's thrusting into Hardison now, loving the way the other man grips the couch hard and gasps in pleasure. Parker's staring at them like her life depends on it, her fingers working inside herself with incredible speed.

"Harder, Eliot!" Hardison finally cries out, desperate for more. Eliot smirks and digs his nails a bit into Hardison's ass before starting a faster rhythmic motion, which makes both men pant and gasp from the feeling. Hardison keeps clenching, pulling Eliot in deeper, working his muscles in the best way around Eliot's cock.

Parker's about on the edge now, screaming at what she's doing to herself. She's still trying hard to keep her eyes open to watch every minute of what's happening but it's becoming harder as she draws closer. Then she tenses, her eyes flying shut. And then an ear-shattering decibel comes out of her mouth as she releases, actually _squirting_ on Hardison.

That makes Hardison contract hard, and Eliot can see the man cum all over his couch (which can be replaced, fuck that thing) which makes him grunt loudly as he too releases, filling up Hardison. Hardison groans from the new feeling, but seems to enjoy it, gasping hard and falling over a bit onto Parker's naked body.

She's breathing hard, watching Eliot pull out of Hardison. "That was the hottest thing I have ever seen," she gasps out, her hand idly teasing her own nipple.

Eliot smirks, looking at Hardison who smiles back at him before they both look at her. It was Hardison who said, "Anything for our girl."

**THE END.**


End file.
